


Love Your Enemies

by elevators_not_worthy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Flash Is Kind Of Awkward, Flash Thompson Redemption, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Spider-Man Fan Club, Still Kissing Nonetheless, Teen Peter Parker, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevators_not_worthy/pseuds/elevators_not_worthy
Summary: 5 times Flash Thompson had a crush on Spider-Man and the 1 time Spider-Man had a crush on Flash.





	1. New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr i saw that a bunch of people wanted a Flash x Peter fic and stuff after the ffh trailer, so why not write one right?  
> Also Tony will eventually show up, just be patient.

Okay saying Flash was a little bit late for school was an understatement, he probably missed his entire first period. If this kept up he would have a worse attendance than Peter Parker. Flash still has no idea on how that kid is top of the class when he misses so much time in school. However, today wasn't his fault though. He was minding his own business until he saw the cities favorite vigilante. He watched Spider-Man take down a couple thugs in a convenience store who were probably trying to rob the place, they were wearing black face masks and they carried big bags. There was about six of them trying to fight of Spider-Man. The question Flash was thinking is why the hell would these guys try to rob a store in broad daylight?

 

Flash had a good reason to stand by a building and watch though. The reason being that Spider-Man was right there, and Flash hasn't gotten to see his new suit close up yet. His new suit made his old one look like it belonged with the dinosaurs, this one was tight (probably spandex) and it really defined his muscles ~~and~~ ~~butt.~~ So it wasn't Flash’s fault that he got a little bit distracted. He watched Spider-Man loosely swing around in the store and make really quick work of the bad guys before he crawled out the door and swung off. Flash of course didn’t just stand there and do nothing, he got out his phone and took some high quality pictures of the new hero. So when Spider-Man was gone in the distance with the tall buildings he decided that he should probably make his way to school before he got any later. If his parents got a phone call about him being late he was going to be in big trouble.

 

The streets weren't that bad. He was able to make it to school before the second class was five minutes in so when he rushed in to the school he picked up a late slip at the office then proceeded to his locker, the door had pictures of Spider-Man scattered throughout the space.

 

He stuffed his backpack into his locker and grabbed his books before he headed to class and sat in the back after the teacher had to announce his arrival in front of everyone. Of course the class snickered at his tardiness before they payed attention to the front board. Flash looked around the class to find something interesting to do instead of listening to something he didn't really care about.

 

Due to the boredom he started watching his classmates, Abe was doodling on his page while partially listening, Ned was taking notes and every once in awhile whispering something to Peter who sat across from him. And Peter, he was taking notes, but from what flash could see it wasn't on anything the teacher was teaching. Flash moved his position to try to get a glance at it but Peter shifted so he hid his work and his slightly bruised arm. Wait, Peter had a bruise on his arm. It probably didn't mean anything because it was barely even showing. Besides Parker is a klutz he most likely tripped over a tiny pebble on the sidewalk.

 

Class went on like this until lunch when he finally got his food and sat at his table he took out his phone to watch the videos until his friends came to accompany him.

 

“What are you looking at?” Flash’s friend Charlie said from behind him. He set his food on the table and sat down to look at Flash’s phone. “Oh is that Spider-Man? Did you take that on your phone? Is that why you were late?”

 

“Yeah, he kicked some ass this morning, I was on my way to school and saw him.” Flash turned his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. He looked at Charlie and waited for a couple other kids to join their table.

 

“Whoa, you got to see Spider-Man up close?” Charlie awed at Flash before he bit into his apple on his tray.

 

“Yep, he has a new suit that he looks awesome in, and he’s a pretty cool dude.” Flash started eating his lunch and his friends joined him at his table one by one as lunch went on. Eventually after a short while, the bell rang and they packed their stuff up and went to phys ed class.

 

* * *

  


In the gymnasium Flash was climbing a rope for a fitness test, he was one of the strongest kids in the class so he had no problem with making his way to the top. He overlooked the class and saw the kids doing sit ups for some Captain America Challenge, they all looked like they were struggling. Flash chuckled to himself, he would be able to do those with a perfect form and no struggles. MJ wasn't even participating because she just read her book, and Peter was talking to Ned as he obviously struggled to get one sit up done. This was right before he heard the words:

 

“Peter knows Spider-Man!!” Ned called out and the entire class stopped moving. Flash slid down the rope ignoring the slight burn on his hands. He didn't believe anything Peter said, he may have been the top of the class but he isn't anywhere cool or anyway in kahoots with Spidey and Tony Stark. “Their friends!” Ned continued to break the awkward silence.

 

“Oh yeah like Coach Wilson and Captain America are friends?” Flash mocked he silently laughed to himself for the quick joke. He waited to see what lie Peter was about to say. Also no, Flash was most definitely not jealous of Peter for having a “Stark internship” or possibly being “friends” with Spider-Man.

 

Peter stumbled over his words as he tried to get out his reasoning for knowing Spider-Man. Liz, the girl he was talking to and probably trying to impress, sat there listening to Peter. Flash started getting bored so he decided he could set himself up.

 

“Well, that's awesome. Hey, you know what? Maybe you should invite him to Liz's party. Right?”

 

“Your having a party?” Peter meekly asked Liz after she invited him to come.

 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be dope! You should totally invite your personal friend Spider-Man, come on he’ll be there right?” Flash pushed before he left class when the bell rang. This would have only two outcomes, Peter doesn't know Spider-Man and he doesn't show up or he does and Flash gets to meet his celebrity crush.

 

* * *

  


It was pretty late before Flash could get home to quickly check his Spider-Man blog. He logged on through his computer once he got into his room. The feed was the same, just sightings of Spider-Man and some fights he has been in recently. Flash has about 100 followers on his Spider-Watch blog, and the most viewed video is from the airport battle where the avengers had their civil war. He had searched high and low and hacked some cameras to get the footage when he heard that the arachnid was involved.  

 

After he checked his blog he quickly got his DJ bag together and threw it into his car before he was off to Liz’s house.

 

“Hey Flash! The table is over there for you to set up! Everyone should be getting here in about half an hour.” Liz greeted him at the door and she moved out of the way so he could enter.

 

“Thanks, it shouldn't take long.” Flash walked over to the table and set his bag down, he set up his laptop and deck and some speakers. He had a couple other things that he plugged in before he set up some lights. When he was done he opened his laptop and closed his blog and opened the DJ software to cover his Spider-Man screensaver before anybody could see. Once the first 10 people showed up he started the music. He was about an hour in when he spotted the one and only Peter Parker. So he did what he was best at, make fun of Peter Parker.

 

“Penis Parker, whats up!!” Flash pressed the air horn sound effect in between roasts. “So where's your pal Spider-Man? Let me guess: In Canada with your imaginary girlfriend?” The people who were there laughed at the jokes he made. “That's not Spider-Man. That's just Ned in a red shirt.” Flash finished before he went back to mixing the music. That's to bad, he was actually hoping that Peter did know Spidey, then Flash could make a good impression and maybe get to know him more. When he looked for Peter through the crowds he couldn't find him anywhere, he tried to fight the urge to make fun of him but in the end he couldn't help himself.

 

“Okay everybody! When I say Penis you say Parker!” Flash started the chant with the remaining people and continued for about five chants then started closing the party off.

 

* * *

  


When Flash got home, it was to the noise of his parents fighting. He really hated his dad sometimes. Flash snuck up the stairs to his room and changed into his pajamas before he slid into his bed. He opened his phone to look at any new Spider-Man news, his small crush on the hero was starting to get a little weird since he saw him at the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)


	2. Washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!

The week went on as usual for Flash, he’d go to school, come home to his parents fighting and he’d hide in his room while checking on his blog or struggling with his homework. He heard about Spider-Man fighting some guys with purple technology but he doesn't have full details or proof. He sat in his hotel room preparing himself for his final competition the next day. Peter claimed he couldn't go due to his Stark internship which Flash obviously didn't believe, and of course right when they were about to leave he strolls up and takes his spot back. That lead to Flash sitting in his hotel room going over study cards preparing himself for the tournament.

 

He was on a 16 question streak, and if he looked at the answer for a couple cards nobody would know. Right now Flash’s only concern was being smarter than Peter so he deserved his spot on the team. 

 

“What sorts of signals does the brain use to communicate sensations, thoughts and actions? What?” Flash read over the card and searched his brain for the answer, Peter would know this.  Flash stared at the card and something dinged in his brain when the answer came. “Oh! The single cell communicates through electrical and chemical signals!” Flash flipped the card over to reveal that his answer was right and he mentally patted himself on the back. A couple cards later and Flash got bored so he put his homework away and went to bed. Tomorrow he would show the team that he was more fit to be on the team.

 

* * *

  
  


Flash woke up the next day to the sunlight peeking through the curtains. He checked his phone for any notifications and of course, just a reminder to start getting ready to leave from his alarm he set.

 

His eyes were partly closed while his eyes adjusted from the bright light, then he crawled out from beneath the covers and changed into proper clothes so he would be ready to leave whenever the class decides to meet. Flash went to brush his teeth and fix his hair before he sat on his bed with his laptop opened on his lap. 

 

“Lets see what Spidey has been up to.” Flash mumbled to himself when he went on google. Apparently he has been spotted by Washington. _ What was he doing in Washington _ ? Flash thought to himself. Maybe he was following them because they were from Queens.  _ Oh my God what if he’s following me? Does he know me? Maybe I can't meet him and woo him over!  _ Thoughts raced in Flash’s mind over Spider-Man. Flash’s thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door and Liz’s voice filled the room and the hall.

“Hey Flash! We gotta go, come on!” Liz called, Flash rushed to put his laptop away and he opened the door with his bag hanging on his shoulder. Liz and Betty stood there. Betty was n her phone and just followed them silently.

 

“Hey! Um are the others ready?” Flash asked Liz as the three made their way through the hall to Charles and Abe’s room.

 

“No, we are just getting Abe, Charles, Ned and Peter. Sally is downstairs with the others.” Liz said as she lightly knocked against the door and went through the same thing she did with Flash. A minute or two later the boys came and were talking about something Flash didn’t care about. They came to Ned and Peter’s room they saw Ned peek through the curtains before he scrambled away.

 

“Ned, Peter, we’re going to be late.” Liz knocked on the door, they heard Ned rushing around the room. 

 

“Okay, okay. Hold on.” Ned mumbled form inside the room before he opened the door.

 

“Where’s Peter?” Liz asked, her eyes showed a hint of panic.

 

“Um, uh well. He- I woke up, and -uhh he wasn't there. I don't know where he went.” Ned rushed out. Flash had an amused smile tug at his lips, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched what Liz had to say.

 

“Wait. So he’s not here? Why not? We have to leave! Peter can't just go missing on us-” 

 

“Is everything alright? What's going on?” Mr. Harrington interrupted as he started making his way towards the group.

 

“Peter isn't here.” Charles stated.

 

“What? Where is he? Ned?” The teacher turned to look at Ned.

 

“I don't know! I woke up and he wasn't here, i think he might already be downstairs. I don't know!” 

 

“Well, we are just going to have to leave without him we don't have time and maybe he will be here when we get back.” Liz lead the group away to the lobby. Flash couldn't wipe the smile off his face, this was great. Penis Parker flaked on decathlon.

 

* * *

  
  


They got to the competition and went through really fast. Flash was nervously sweating when they came down to sudden death, but thankfully Michelle (who he forgot was even there) answered correctly. So of course his team won, out of all America, Queens won. The best part about it was that they won without Peter Parker. Who needs Peter Parker anyway? It’s not like he has anything to contribute. Ok, that might just be Flash’s jealousy speaking, but still. Parker always gets away with things, and the fact that he also has a “Stark Internship” makes it no better. Maybe it’s his small crush on his intelligence, wait, no that's not right. He does not find anything about Peter Parker appealing. His heart is only big enough for Spider-Man.

 

As a reward they were going to check out the Washington Monument, which Peter was also missing out on (and Michelle, something about things being built by slaves made her drop out). 

 

“Whoo! Told you we didn't need Peter!” Flash hoisted his trophy in the air as they walked into the monument.

 

“Flash, you didn't even do anything.” Ned retorted, Flash didn't really care what he had to say though. They went through the slow process of being check by security, Ned got a phone call which slowed things down even more. Flash was waiting by the elevator with the tour guide for everyone to speed things up. Flash tapped his foot on the ground impatiently and he was the first to get on the elevator. When the thought dawned on him.

 

“Mr. Harrington, can I be the one to tell Peter he is expelled?” Flash was beaming at the thought.

 

“No, Flash. We don't even know what his consequences will be.”

 

The tour guide started talking about the building, Flash was bored so he just looked around the elevator trying to find something to entertain himself. He heard a whirring noise and turned his head to try to find it, when an intense violet glow lit up the elevator and something exploded. A couple people dropped their bags and some fell to the floor of the lift.

 

“What the hell?” Flash muttered to himself. He scrambled around the elevator clinging to his trophy.

 

“Just stay calm, everyone.” The tour lady said, as Abe and a couple other kids were saying things like “We are all going to die here.” and “We’re freaking screwed.” Which definitely helps the situation.

 

“Okay, I know that was scary, but our safety systems are working. We are very safe in here.” The tour lady was obviously internally panicking and she wasn't very convincing. The top of the elevator creaked and startled a couple of kids. Some security guys opened it and glance at the kids.

 

“My name is Dave, i'm apart of security here. We’re gonna get you guys out, be careful and don't make a lot of movements alright?” One of the guys said. Everyone responded with a quiet nod or a noise of affirmation. Dave reached down and grabbed Cindy’s hand and easily pulled her up and onto the nearest floor. Dave looked down and said, “Okay who’s next?” Flash rushed and pushed some people out of the way so he could go next, he shoved his trophy in Dave’s face.

 

“Me! It's my turn!” 

 

“Flash seriously what are you doing?” Ned asked, obviously annoyed at the other teen.

 

“Here, take my trophy!” He said as Dave took it from his hands. Then he waved his hand around so he could go up. The elevator started grunting and scraping on the sides, you could tell it was going to drop soon.

 

“Don't worry about the trophy!” Liz shouted. Once Flash was up it was just Liz, Ned and Mr. Harrington in the lift. Flash sat on the floor breathing hard. He closed his eyes and opened them when he heard the elevator breaking and right before his eyes the cable snapped sending the elevator falling down the shaft. Red and Blue flashed in his vision and then he saw Spider-Man holding the elevator up with his signature webs.

 

“I did it!” The hero cheered. Flash was about to clap and claim his love for Spider-Man, then the web released and the elevator was falling again. He could hear the screams of fear and Spider-Man grunting as he leaped after the falling people. His web attached to the ceiling and Flash looked down to see Spider-Man slowly lifting his classmates to the right floor. Flash watched as Spidey rushed everyone out, but Liz hesitated and she screamed when she fell a couple meters right before Spider-Man caught her with his web. He pulled her up and he spoke to them with a weird accent.

 

“So, is everyone okay?” Spider-Man asks, h was hanging upside down looking at the class. Everyone nodded and gave quiet thank you’s to the hero. Then his web broke and he dived down the long elevator shaft, Flash watched him gracefully descend down and soon he was out of sight.

 

“Are you really friends with Peter Parker?” He shouted looking down the long shaft hoping for an answer, but he got none. Flash fell a little bit more in love with the hero. He had faith that Spidey definitely knew who he was and probably had some sort of feelings, because why else would he be here.

 

* * *

  
  


Flash’s mom surprisingly came and picked him up, as did many other parents. Even Peter’s aunt was there, with Peter. So he saw his mom and went home with her back to his house in Queens. The drive was long and quiet. Flash was mostly on his phone looking at the Spider-Man feed and scrolling through social media. He had school the next day and his parents would probably force him to go. So he kept going through the thoughts about Spider-Man and who he was under the mask. Why did he seem so familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)


	3. Story time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man fan club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 3, unedited because imma die on that rock. oh and some tony at the end :)

The next month at school went by fast. Everyone started having some sort of celebrity crush on Spider-Man and after Washington the school practically fell in _love_ with the hero. Flash was kind of annoyed, he was the only one who actually liked Spider-Man before Washington. Well except for Liz but she is gone now.

 

News quickly spread about Liz’s dad selling criminal weapons, and of course he was stopped by Spider-Man. Liz’s life must be pretty crappy, first Washington, then she was ditched at homecoming by Peter (of course), and now her dad is in prison.

 

Flash was giddy whenever he heard news about Spider-Man saving people, it lit some happy part inside of him, and on days like these he was nicer to people like Peter and Ned. School still went on, even if Spider-Man was just offered to be an avenger, and even if Tony Stark was getting married. So Flash sped down the hallway to his next class when a poster caught his eye and he skidded to a stop.

 

“Spider-Man fan club?” Flash read, he looked over the flyer. The first meeting was the upcoming lunch, then meet every Wednesdays and Fridays at lunch. Well now Flash could actually show that he knew the most about Spider-Man and likes more than everybody.

 

* * *

  


Lunch came fast and Flash was sitting in the assigned classroom with a couple of other students. The doors opened and he turned to see Ned Leeds pushing in Peter Parker who obviously didn't want to be here.

 

“Hey, Penis. What are you doing here?” Peter scowled at Ned beside him when Flash made the comment.

 

“Nothing Flash.” Peter grumbled hiding his face.

 

“Do you really think you are a fan of Spider-Man?”

 

Peter made some grumbling noises that nobody really picked up on. Flash just ignored it. What were they even supposed to do here? Talk about Spider-Man? Maybe, if Flash could get close to Peter he could find out if he is lying about his internship. If he’s not then Flash could totally score a date with Spider-Man. So Flash did something he never thought he would do. Talk to Peter Parker like a civilized human.

“Hey Peter!’ Flash called. The first step is show some sort of decency and go slow. When Peter heard his actual name coming out of Peter’s mouth he looked up and his eyes were wide and he was stuttering. It was kind of adorable.

 

“Wai- wha-um, yeah? Oh what did you just call me?” His mouth was opening and closing.

 

“I called you Peter? Since we are here, can you tell me about Spider-Man?” Flash attempted to pull an innocent card.

 

“What? Oh yeah um, well he is um. I know him.” Peter said.

 

“I know you do, that's why i'm asking if you could tell me about him, is he funny? Does he tell you about his patrols?” Flash sat beside Peter and looked at the other teen.

 

“Oh well, yeah he is actually funny. He makes a lot of jokes, even if they are bad.” Peter laughed a little and his cheeks tinted a soft pink. “Um he tells me about a lot of his patrols. Whenever i'm over with Mr. Stark he talks to me.” Peter was still looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with Flash and anybody else in the room.

 

“What does he usually do? Oh! How many big crimes has he stopped? Is he an Avengers yet?” Now Flash’s spider filter came off and he almost fanboyed over Spider-Man in front of Peter Parker. Peter only smiled at him.

 

“He usually works with smaller crimes, but every once in a while he is called out to go on a mission with the Avengers. Mostly just bank robberies, cats in trees and things like that. He also trains with the Avengers on Fridays and sometimes he stays over for weekends.” Peter smiled at Flash.

 

“Wait. He trains with the avengers? What does he do?” Flash actually didn't know that Spidey was training with earth's protectors.

 

“Oh, he spars with a robot that Mr. Stark built, he also does target practice for his webs. He has like this super flexibility and he plays around with the equipment and makes obstacle courses for himself, I have a video that I could show you next time, if i find it.” Peter went on about Spider-Man, he actually seemed to know a lot about the hero and Flash listened carefully to any detail he could get from Peter. They sat and talked about Spider-Man and the Avengers for the entire time until the bell went signaling the end of lunch. Flash actually enjoyed himself. He got to see this side of Peter _and_ Spider-Man that most people don't  get to see.

 

“Hey, um Flash? Uh thanks for actually talking to me, I guess.” Peter looked at him kind of embarrassed.

 

“Yeah, whatever Parker, its for Spider-Man. See you later nerd.” Flash replied before walking out of the classroom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the day Flash ran out of the school and when he got home he went through his routine of homework, spider-blog and eating. Then he carefully crawled out of his window and sat on his roof watching the sunset. He needed to get out of the house, it always felt like it was suffocating him, with his parents and all the work everywhere. He could see the skyline of New York and he smiled he he saw a small silhouette of Spider-Man swinging through the towers.

 

* * *

  


**Peter Parker’s POV**

 

**4:27 before he started patrol.**

 

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter called when he entered his lab.

 

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” Tony asked, he was focusing on a circuit board that he was fixing.

 

“It was actually pretty good, Flash was being kind of nice, and we were talking about Spider-Man.” Peter threw his backpack on the floor by the nearest desk and he pulled out his suit.

 

“Uh uh, that's good. Who’s Flash? Is he the kid I heard that bullies you?” Tony eyed Peter, looking up from his work.

 

“What? I mean kind of? But he was being really nice today, and he was like fangirling over Spider-Man. We had a nice civil conversation.” Peter laid his suit out on his desk and started scrubbing out dirt with a Lysol wipe.

 

“Oh that’s nice, i guess. Wait, why are you cleaning your suit with a _Lysol_ wipe?” Tony questioned Peter when he saw him start scrubbing off a dark stain.

 

“Umm, because that’s how I wash it?” Peter continued scrubbing the dark patches.

 

“Kid, get over here. I'm just gonna wash it for you before you go out because you obviously don't know a thing about laundry and super suits, maybe I can upgrade Karen or something.” Tony sighed and took the suit from Peter. “Oh, and if Flash is causing you trouble, let me know.” Tony turned back to his work.

 

Peter shrugged and took out his laptop and did some assignments online while waiting for his suit. Flash was acting like a decent human towards him earlier, maybe Peter could actually become his friend. He also seemed to really love Spider-Man, so that wouldn't scare him away either.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok thats chapter 3. i have a [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)  
> too.


	4. Alley Way Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,, here is chapter 4, enjoy :)

“Oh, I got the pictures and video.” Peter got Flash’s attention before they left the room for the end of lunch. It was a Friday so they wouldn't meet again until the next week.

 

“Oh. Cool, can I see them?” Flash walked back over to Peter who was taking out his phone. Flash’s jaw dropped when he saw what kind of phone it was. “No way! Is that a stark phone?” Flash gawked at the fancy piece of technology, it was thin and silver and the screen was clear and high definition. The camera must of been pretty impressive to.

 

“Yeah, uh Mr. Stark gave it to me.” Peter scratched the back of his neck, he opened the photos and pulled up a video that showed Spider-Man swinging in a large room with targets popping up and fake rubber darts shooting everywhere. Spider-Man was shooting the targets while dodging the false darts. There was a timer that ticked down from 5 minutes and slowly the time began to run out. When the timer beeped a score showed on a big screen that popped up on the wall. The score showed a new record of 12,625 points.

 

“Wow. That is awesome, how do the points work?” Flash asked Peter.

 

“Oh it counts the speed it takes to hit the target, and if you web a dart and throw it at a target that would be a bonus. There is also sensors in the darts. So basically speed, accuracy, combos, and agility.” Peter explained ticking of the subjects on his fingers.

 

“Well he must be pretty fast. And how did you get the video? Without getting hit.” Flash asked Peter again.

 

“There is a viewing area, a big glass window to watch inside. Maybe one day if the class gets a field trip we could see it. Or if I feel like it I could ask Mr. Stark and bring you and Ned, since you guys are like the only ones who seem to talk to me about this stuff and you actually believe me.” Peter shrugged putting his phone in his bag and he began to make his way over to the door.

 

Flash just realized that he could get an opportunity to see Spider-Man. Also apparently since he just saw actual proof, Peter wasn't faking it. That was a surprise, and Flash was still kind of jealous but he was more amazed about having the possibility of meeting Spider-Man to be jealous of Peter Parker. Peter seemed nice, and quite forgiving to talk to Flash after being a victim of his shenanigans. He was also smart, and he knew a lot about Spider-Man and talking to him made him fall in love with the hero a little bit more each time, and Flash could say that Peter was easy to look at so that helped.

 

“Wait, so I could actually meet Spider-Man? Could I get his number?” Flash asked still kind of weary of this being a bit fake.

 

Peter gave a small laugh, “Maybe he might give it to you, and yes I might be able to make things work. I gotta go now or I could be late.” Peter started making his way through the door.

 

“Um, see you Wednesday Parker. This was kind of fun.” Flash nodded his head at Peter before he left the classroom. Peter just smiled lightly at him before he ducked out and made his way to his own classroom.

 

* * *

  
  


Class was boring as ever. Flash sat impatiently waiting to leave the school for the weekend. He could go to the movies, check out his blog, and if he is lucky soon meet Spider-Man. If it is still not a lie. A couple homework assignments were handed out and he worked on a couple essays during the class to waste the time away, and soon the bell would ring.

 

Once the bell went off he jumped out of his seat and grabbed his bag from his locker and ran outside. The sun rested over the city, making it look beautiful as the light glimmered off of the glass and windows. Behind all of the buildings were the dark alleyways, and the cars made a lot of noise throughout the streets. Flash did not have his car because he wanted to walk home and go to a few places before he had to face his father's wrath.

 

He walked into a coffee shop and bought a soda because he was thirsty and didn't want coffee, he also got a blueberry muffin and he sat down at a table and pulled out his laptop and started his concluding paragraph on one of his essays. He checked out his blog and sighed when he saw a close up image of Spider-Man. When he was done he put away his laptop and he walked onto the streets making his way down the city with his headphones in blasting music. He went into a few stores and made a list of things he could get when he came back through this way another day.

 

A couple hours passed and the sun was still in the sky but it was being blocked by a large tower, so it was pretty dark in the area he was walking in. It was a shortcut of course, otherwise Flash wouldn't be here. He saw a few people hanging around the back alleys and he looked ahead and kept walking. He crossed the street and when he turned he walked right into a large man who looked down on him and smiled. Flash felt his stomach drop at the sight of him.

 

“Hey Lewis look what I found.” The large man said. He tugged on Flashes arm and dragged him into a near alley that was empty. Of course this would happen, Flash felt pretty stupid because now he was in trouble and had nothing. He reached into his bag to pull out his phone but the guy named Lewis smacked it out of his hand and it clattered against the concrete, he also snatched Flash’s bag away and started looking through it. 

 

“Hey Mark, this kid must be rich look at what he has. Where’s your wallet?” Lewis tugged on Flash’s shirt and pushed him into the wall, the hit would definitely leave a mark later if he even got out of this.

 

“It’s in my pocket, here just don't hurt me!” Flash rushed out as he frantically searched for his wallet in his jeans pocket. He heard one of the guys cry out a curse and he looked up and saw one of them hung up against a pole with a web on the waistband of his pants. He watched the other guy trip over his feet as he grunted out “Spider-Man.” and the guy turned to look for the hero. Flash felt pride and joy swell in his heart. Of course Spider-Man would be here to save him.

 

“Really? Alley ways? If your gonna try to jump someone at least pick a more cleaner spot. These places are too predictable, how do you think I found you?” Spider-Man said as he jumped down and punched the guy in the face before turning him around and webbing him the the wall, he webbed both of the guys in the mouth and turned to Flash. “Karen, alert the authorities.” Spider-Man said, Flash was confused because he wasn't Karen and there was nobody else to be seen but that didn't matter right now.

 

“Oh my god, its you. Thank you so much. I am such a huge fan of you. Oh my god i'm talking to Spider-Man right now.” Flash just stared at Spider-Man. “Wait. Do you know Peter Parker?” He asked Spider-Man.

 

Spider-Man was taken back by the sudden change of topic. “Oh um, yeah I know Peter Parker. You guys friends?” Spider-Man asked Flash.

 

“Well, not really. I’ve kind of been a jerk to him. He seems really nice, he’s smart and has everything I wish I could, and he knows you. I mean he’s fine, i'm trying to change because that’s what you would want right?” Flash felt kind of stupid for rambling to a hero who obviously had better things to do.

 

“Oh, well thank you. For changing I mean. It would mean the world to Peter. Maybe we could meet again right Flash?” Spider-Man offered a hand to shake. Flash took his hand and stopped mid movement.

 

“Wait, you know my name?” Flash looked at Spider-Man.

 

“What? Oh yeah. Uh, Peter talks about you.” Spider-Man let go of Flash’s hand and stepped back a bit.

 

“Oh, i'm flattered. Hey, any chance I could get your number?” Flash’s snark came out and he smirked at the hero.

 

“Maybe some other time. Peter has it, ask him to send any messages you want and if you want to meet me anytime I might be free.” Spider-Man gave a small salute before he webbed his way onto a building and swung off.

 

_ Wow, Peter really knew Spider-Man. I could meet him! Oh my god he touched my hand.  _ Flash thought to himself as he grabbed his backpack and searched for his phone. When he found it the screen was cracked.

 

“Aw crap my phone!” Flash grumbled as he slid the cracked device into his pocket and ran home before anything else could happen. The sun was lower now and by the time he snuck into his house the stars were scattered across the sky.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, i really rushed this chapter. i hope you liked it <3  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)


	5. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i am so sorry for not uploading this sooner. it has been like 2-3 weeks and i have no excuse. sorry! also this is kinda trash because i rushed it lolol i hope you enjoy this! also the dialogue is very umm like not good,,, but whatever i have chosen to die on this unedited rock.

“Hey Mr. Stark, i'm not gonna be coming to the tower tomorrow.” Peter said as he walked in the door to the lab.

 

“Oh, and may I ask why not?” Tony looked at him, all attention now on Peter.

 

“Because Ned wanted me to come with him to the costume party at some guys house.” Peter said as he threw his backpack on the ground and walked over to a nearby desk.

 

“Hold up.” Tony said as he took his goggles off of his face. “You’re going to a party?" Tony questioned. "But you are way too innocent for that.” Peter just let out a puff of air and a quiet laugh.

 

“I'm not going to do anything bad! I promise! I will text you hourly if you really want me to.” Peter held up his hands in a surrendering motion. Tony seemed to like that idea and hummed in approval before Peter sat down beside the billionaire and joined him in working.

 

* * *

  
Flash had planned his costume out as soon as he got the invite to the party. He was obviously one of the first people invited. He was going to go as Spider-Man. He had about a month to make his costume before the party, due to knowing about the party before everybody else. So his costume looked pretty decent, it had everything except the technology and the blue was off a couple of shades and the red was a tad bit dark. It also lacked the extra detailed lines around the thighs and torso. However it was red, blue and webbed so it looked good enough.

 

Flash was one of the first people who showed up at the party as well so he helped the dj set up  _ I could have been the dj too  _ he silently thought to himself as he looked over the large house and the few people that were there. He pulled his mask over his face, grabbed a soda and sat down on a nearby couch and looked through his social medias.

 

He was still scrolling through his phone about an hour later and a lot more people were there, he looked around at all the different costumes and was impressed at how detailed they all were. People came dressed as a lot of different things some people that caught Flash’s eye were the Winter Soldier, a Cat, an Angel, some anime character and someone was the kool aid man. Flash laughed to himself when he saw the kool aid guy drink kool aid. He scanned the room further and he stopped and gaped at someone who caught his eye. Spider-Man, well obviously not the  _ real _ Spider-man. Somebody did a really good job at pulling it off though, it looked so real. Flash got up from the couch and walked over to the cosplay Spidey. Flash couldn't stop thinking about the meme where the two spidermans were pointing to each other and he was laughing to himself about it.

 

“Hey, nice suit.” Flash said once he stopped giggling, he got the other Spider-Man’s attention and when the he spoke his voice was so familiar however he couldn't place it.

 

“Oh um hey! I like your suit. Is it designer?” Cosplay Spider-Man asked Flash. Flash leaned on a counter and studied ‘Spider-Man’.

 

“Yeah, it cost a lot of money.” Flash paused, “Anyway, who are you? Your costume looks legit, and I know you aren't Spider-Man because he would have better things to do then be at a lame teenage costume party.” Flash squinted at Spider-Man and the fake Spider-Man’s eyes widened, his suit must be pretty advanced to be able to do that.

 

“Well I can't tell you my identity but maybe we will see each other again later.” Spider-Man said before he turned around and just walked away. Flash just watched him and was kind of surprised, he didn't expect to see anybody else come as Spider-Man, no less have a suit that looks really real. He just shrugged to himself and walked around and try to enjoy himself.

 

A long time of Flash just walking around talking to everyone who was cool and eating food passed before something finally caught his interest, a group of kids were playing “Truth or Dare” and f course he was bored so he strided over to see if he could join in. They had an empty soda bottle as a spinner and he squished himself between two people who were wearing animal masks.

 

“Got a spot for me to join? Well it doesn't matter because i'm already sitting here.” Flash just stated to the group of random teenagers who didn't seem to care.

 

“Hey, looks like Spider-Man is joining us.” A sophomore said as he twisted the bottle and it started spinning. It stopped on a girl wearing a cheap Thor outfit, when asked the question she picked truth and got asked something about who she likes. Flash wasn't really listening, he only noticed the same Spider-Man from earlier standing beside Michelle against the wall. Spider-Man still looked and sounded oddly familiar and it drew Flash towards him. He couldn't stop himself from looking at the really cool detail on the suit. However he was quickly taken from his thoughts.

 

“Hey! Spidey? Truth or Dare?” A girl in a cheerleading uniform seemed impatient trying to get Flash’s attention. Also since Flash wasn't one to back down from a challenge he knew what he was going to pick.

 

“Oh, uh dare.” Flash straightened his back and rested his arm on his knee which was propped up. The girl seemed to light up and Flash regretted his decision only slightly.

 

“Okay then. I dare you to take the other Spider-Man over there, into the closet there and we are going to lock you both in there for 10 minutes.” Flash seemed kind of bored with the dare.

 

“Why would you dare me to do that? That's stupid.” Flash questioned her.

 

“Because you were just ogling him, and i'm bored and want to see something happen.” That was apparently a good enough answer because now everyone was cheering Flash on as he got up and walked over to the other Spider-Man and was just about to ask him to join in a game of ‘get locked in a closet and do things for the entertainment of others.’ He let out a breath of air and he addressed Spidey.

 

“Hey, come here for a second!” Spider-Man looked at him and slowly walked over. “Follow me.” Flash just said and he walked over to the closet and he stepped in and Spider-Man looked at him quizzically.

 

“Why am I going in a closet with you? That's kind of weird.” Spider-Man crossed his arms.

 

“Just get in here quickly.” Flash grabbed his arm and yanked him in, the door instantly shut and locked behind him and Spider-Man turned around and knocked on the door.

 

“What the hell? Hey, let me out! Why am I locked in a closet with you?” Spider-Man shouted but it seemed quiet with the loud background music.

 

“Dude, chill. I was dared to be locked in a closet with you for 10 minutes, it's no big deal we can talk and wait it out. It's really not that long.” Flash grabbed Spider-Man by both of his arms, and damn he was built. This guy had muscles and that was kind of hot.

 

“Oh, um i'm not really okay with this. But it's only 10 minutes okay, just wait it out.” Spider-Man seemed to chill out, he lowered himself to the floor and sat there. Flash saw that this was going nowhere so he too went to sit down beside Spider-Man. The closet space was really small so he ended up losing balance and he fell on Spider-Man with a quiet “oof” and Spider-Man let out a squeak.

 

“Oh crap, sorry.” Flash moved around and tried to get up but the other Spider-Man was squirming and they ended up falling more and laying on the floor with their faces really close.  “Oh um, this is really awkward. Wow, you have a lot of muscle. Do you work out?” Flash’s focus on the problem vanished when he felt Spider-Man's stomach, nobody in the school that he knew was this fit. Spider-Man seemed to laugh at the question and some of the awkward tension disappeared.

 

“Um, kind of? Wait yeah, I do?” Spider-Man seemed so unsure about his answer that Flash actually laughed out loud as he sat up. 

 

“You seem really unsure about that answer. Are you trying to impress me?” Flash pressed on, he could totally sense the teen dressed as Spidey blush.

 

“What?!? No! Why would I do that? This is weird, moving on. Okay we are locked in closet for I think seven more minutes. What do people locked in closets usually do?”

 

“Uh, Kiss?” Flash instantly regretted his answer because the first thing he didn't want to do was accidentally reveal he had a crush on fake Spider-Man just because he looked real. Spider-Man however seemed to choke when he heard Flash say that.

 

“Wait what? Actually? Do you even want to do that? This is so weird. What the hell.” Spider-Man was shaking his head and he pulled his mask up to his nose so he could breathe better. Flash looked at his lips and jawline. He would never live this down, but it was his only chance to live his fantasy, even if Spider-Man was fake.

 

“Well, your lips do look tempting, not gonna lie.” Flash joked hoping to ease the awkwardness that crawled back. He also rolled his mask up to his nose, he had to be ready just in case.

 

“This is so awkward. Sorry, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, I mean what? I do? No- ugh I don't even know who you are and you seem really nice and all-” Spider-Man sighed and kept talking “I don't know what to do. Also not talking seems really awkward and oh my god wha- mmphh!” Spider-Man stopped talking when a pair of unknown lips were softly pressed against his.

 

Flash titled his head a little bit and sighed into the kiss, his hands and arms stayed by his side. This was quite a way to shut someone up and it was working. Spider-Man tried to say something but it was muffled and made no sense, then he started to kiss Flash back slowly. 

 

Flash pulled away slowly and looked at Cosplay Spider-Man, who seemed out of breath and stunned.

 

“Well, that was nice. Kind of? I think?” Spider-Man stuttered out and he fidgeted with his ‘web shooters’. 

 

“Yeah.” Was all Flash could say back. They both sat there in silence and waited in awkwardness until finally time was up and the annoying cheerleader girl came and let them out. She seemed pretty disappointed and Flash kind of laughed at it.

 

“What! Nothing happened? Did you two even kiss?” The girl asked when they came out and they both ignored her and separated. Flash left the party and went home he had enough for one night. He walked the short distance to his house and he took his mask off of his face.

 

* * *

  
  


When he got inside of his house it was around 11:26 pm and he snuck into his room to avoid his father who wasn't the best to be around. He tiptoed around the couches and up the stairs, he stealthily opened his door and closed it behind him and let out a loud puff. He started thinking back to the party and the mysterious Spider-Man who had a kick-ass costume and voice that sounded like- Spider-Man. 

Flash began to pace around the room, who was the boy at the party that he just kissed? Was that actually Spider-Man? No Flash knew it couldn't be, because he sounded too much like Peter Parker, and he is definitely not Spider-Man. Flash stopped and froze once the thought crossed his mind. Did he just kiss Penis Parker? Was that actually Spider-Man at the party, or is Peter Parker Spider-Man? It could have been anyone but Flash’s gut told him otherwise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend checking out my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/) ,,, you wont regret it (nvrmnd u might actually)


	6. Closing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strolls in with a juice box*

When Flash heard the first gunshot go off he nearly screamed and soon after the teacher was ordering everyone to get under the desks. The teacher put a desk up against the door and closed all of the windows. Every student started huddling in a corner, everyone was silent except he could hear two people whispering back and forth. When he turned around and saw Peter and Ned having a conversation he almost flipped on them.

 

“Are you kidding me? Be quiet, people could die!” Flash whisper-shouted at them. They both turned to look at him with questioning looks before Peter started scrambling through his backpack. 

 

They sat huddled into the corner and time seemed to stop. Everything was taking forever and people were getting restless.

 

There was another gunshot somewhere and a couple kids inhaled silently while others were quietly sobbing. Down the hall you could hear someone banging on a classroom door and yelling threats. Soon enough there was banging next door and Peter took out his phone and the light flashed on his face Flash was about to yell at him if he brought the shooter in the room.

 

Flash’s heart began racing and he had light balls of sweat running down his face and he was shaking in the corner praying that everything would be fine. He could hear a soft whirring of jets outside and he would have looked but moving might comprise his classmates safety. 

 

_ Maybe Spider-Man will save us _ . His thoughts told him and karma must be after him because the banging started on his classroom door. A girl beside him startled and squeaked.  _ Shit, this is where I die. _ Flash’s palms were sweaty and he knew what was about to happen even if it was taking really long. He also knew that if he was going to die here he might as well be helpful in someway. The door began rattling in the door frame and the handle was moving up and down. The guy on the other side obviously heard the small squeak and was determined to get his class, even though there were hundreds of other students.

 

“Shit. I’m gonna call him. I can't risk it.” Flash heard Peter say to Ned, he turned and saw the light from Peters phone light up on his face and the typing was quiet but not silent enough. 

 

Another gunshot rang through the building and the glass part of the door shattered and shards scattered their way through the classroom.  _ Yep im going to die. _ Flash scampered to the left side of the classroom and sat a couple meters away beside the door he grabbed his hands on a chair and waited to make his next move.

  
  
  
  
  


When Peter heard the gunshots go off in the school he knew he was screwed. Somebody either found out his secret identity, or he will have to reveal it. His classmates all pushed out of their chairs and raced each others to see who would get to sit in the far corner. Peter delayed himself and looked around and out the windows before the teacher scolded him and told him to sit down. He huddled beside Ned and slid his bag off of his back.

 

“Do you know who it is?” Ned whispered to him. Peter only responded by shaking his head. He fumbled to get his phone out and when it was in his hands he quickly turned the brightness down. The teacher already locked and closed all of the doors and windows and joined the big group of students on the floor.

 

“What are you gonna do?” Ned asked him.

 

“I don't know, I might have to call Mr. Stark. I'm trying to find my suit.” Peter whispered back and he continues to shuffle through his bag. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal however he wasn't that spooked. The only thing he was really worried about was his identity and anyone in the school getting hurt. Spider-Man can easily take a gunman down. Peter looked up when he heard Flash scold him about talking. He didn't take Flash for someone who genuinely cared about his classmates safety so he was slightly surprised. Even after all the time they have been strangely spending together.

 

Banging noises made their way closer to his classroom and he knew they were screwed when his senses picked up on a familiar presence. Whoever was one the other side of the door was obviously looking for him. A girl squeaked and glass was being shattered right after he sent out a distress signal to Mr. Stark. Flash was also moving to the other side of the classroom.  _ What are you doing Flash? You are going to get yourself killed!  _ Peter thought to himself right before the door was kicked open. Peter saw his opening and ran.

  
  
  
  


“Where is he?” a booming voice called as a shot rang and the man stepped into the classroom.  _ Here I go. _ Flash took the chair and with an amount of force he didn't know he had, he slammed it into the mans shins making him stumble. Flash also grabbed another chair and threw it at him making him fall. He saw Peter run out of the classroom.  _ Wow, way to bail on everyone. _ A bullet was released from the gun and everything seemed to move in slow motion for Flash. In a fast motion the bullet just grazed him on the left arm. 

 

“Motherfu-” Flash cried out as he clutched his arm, small amounts of blood slowly oozing out of the wound and his hand on instinct came up to clutch at it.

 

“Your him aren't you!” the man yelled. Flash had no idea who he was talking about but he tripped backwards and he raised his arms to cover his head. A very recognizable web shoot out and hit the man's gun.  _ Yess!!!  _ Flash jumped up and ran back over and sat beside Ned.

 

“Dude, are you crazy?” Ned asked him.

 

“Maybe. I knew he would show up.” Flash replied and all the students faces fell into shock when they saw Spider-Man skip into the classroom and in a couple seconds web the shooter to the wall.  “I had faith.”

 

“Well, you must have some crazy faith to trust him with your life.” Abe said from behind him. Flash turned around and just shrugged.

 

All of the students hesitantly stood up and looked around the class, a few checked outside the windows. The rest began thanking the hero and hugging him.

 

“Are you alright? Looks like you got a bit of a scrape.” Spider-Man addressed Flash. “Flash right?” He gave a guess at his name.

 

“Yep, uh that's me. I'm fine. And i'm pretty sure everyone else is okay too.” he breathed out a reply to the hero. Police entered the classroom and were ushering the students out.

 

“That’s my cue to leave.” the hero said before he unlocked a window, opened it and jumped out of the classroom. Some of the students that were clapping and the rest were rushing out of the school. Flash was surprised at how fast everything ended, it was only about an hour they were all huddled on the floor.

  
  
  


Flash was sitting on the roof of his house. He had a bit of a hard time climbing out of the widow without his parents hearing him but he managed. After the police apprehended the shooter the school let everybody go home early. So here Flash sat listening to music play  from his phone, he layed back against the shingles and watched the sun make its way from one end of the sky to the other. He also had a book he was reading from History class to help pass time.

 

The wind breeze was light against his bare arms and light goose bumps trailed their way up his muscles. At this point Flash was so bored he started scrolling through his phone letting the rap play through the small speakers. Sunflower started playing and Flash tapped his foot to the intro of the song.

 

“There's the hero.” a voice said behind him, Flash startled and he sat up fast turning to see who said that.

 

“Spider-Man?”

 

“You know it!” Spider-Man sat down beside Flash who was dumbstruck right now. “Mind if I join you?” he asked.

 

“Oh, um of course not.” Flash scooted over a little bit to make room. “So what are you doing here? How did you find me?” he asked the hero. “Not that I don't want you here of course!”

 

“Oh good, I was about to think I wasn't welcome.” he joked. “I talked to Peter. He told me what you did. Before I got there.” Spider-Man looked at his web shooters, fiddling around with one of the cartridges. Flash’s hand felt empty so he played with his shirt rolling it between his fingers.

 

“I um, don't know what to say.” Flash said. He was avoiding eye contact. He felt really awkward and trying to hide his crush was kind of hard.

 

“That was really brave of you. I never would have thought you would do something like that.” Spider-Man complimented Flash. Flash started getting confused, he totally recognizes that voice but he also doesn't know who it is. 

 

“I'm, sorry but do I know you? I have talked with you quite a few times and it is bothering me. I think I saw you at a party, but i'm not sure. Your voice is so familiar it is killing me. And if you are who I think you are, I might have to run.” Flash spilled and just stared Spider-Man in the eyes, this was a hit or miss conversation and he really hopes he didn't just make a fool of himself.

 

“I uh, don't know what you mean. What party?” Spider-Man started fidgeting. And right there! He started playing with his finger nails and doing the thing that Peter always did. Flash has never seen anybody else do that.

 

“I know who you are.”

 

“What how?” Spider-Man now crossed his arms with his hands resting under his armpits.

 

“Peter, stop trying to hide.” Flash said, not backing down now. Spider-Man sat there and huffed. He ripped his mask off and stared down at it.

 

“I’m sorry.” Flash was taken back by what Spider-Man said.

 

“What? Why should you be sorry? I have been a jerk to you!” Flash argued back.

 

“I don't know. It’s alright, I guess.” Peter smiled at him, and boy, Flash has never seen a smile that beautiful.

 

“Um thanks. That means a lot.” Flash started picking at his nails. “I still cant believe its you.” he looked up and laughed. If he scooted a bit closer to Peter nobody would know. Peter nodded and laughed a little too. Flash also noticed him leaning in a bit as well. Peter’s eyes fluttered to look at Flash’s lips and his heart nearly stopped.  _ Oh shit, am I going to kiss Spider-Man? _ Flash’s breath came out a bit ragged before he leaned in and softly and slowly pressed his mouth against Peter’s soft lips. The kiss lasted about five seconds before Flash yanked himself away.

 

“You’re him!” he said as he leaned back a bit from Peter.

 

“What? Who?”

 

“The other Spider-Man from the party! You were in the closet! You kiss the exact same way as him!” Flash exclaimed and he turned so his body was fully facing Peter. He wanted to laugh at the other boys expression when his face totally drops into the darkest shade of red he has ever seen scatter somebody’s face.

 

“You were the other Spider-Man?” Peter asked, his face still holding the shocked expression. Flash only nodded with a smirk and leaned back on his arms. “Well I guess fate is pretty crazy right? I mean, first my elementary bully is crazy about Spider-Man, who I am. He also hates me. Then we end up snogging in a closet.” Peter scratches the back of his head.

 

“Hey, I don't hate you. If anything I was jealous for stupid reasons. I'm just wondering why you don't hate me.” Flash locked eyes with Peter again. Peter only smiled at him.

 

“Love your enemies right?” was all he said before he leaned in and kissed Flash again, sweetly and slowly, with the sun setting in the back.

  
  
  
  


“Tisk Tisk underoos. I thought I had grounded you from staying out this late for the week?” A metallic voice startled Peter and Flash apart.

 

“Mr. Stark! I uh- what are you doing here?” Peter jumped up, grabbed his mask and yanked it over his face scampering away from Flash, who was just in awe of seeing Iron Man.

 

“May called worried that you were out past your curfew. Spending your time wisely I see?” Tony said still hovering in the air smirking under his mask.

 

“Oh my god, okay! Just leave and I will go home Mr. Stark.” Peter grumbled before giving Flash a peck on the cheek through his mask and jumping off the building swinging away in embarrassment.

 

“Flash right?” Tony said to the boy, who only nodded. “Let me give you some advice, Peter is really complicated and if you don't give him a juice box every hour he will probably leave you.” Flash only nodded a smile creeping up his face. Tony gave a salute before flying off to catch up with Spider-Man.

 

Flash watched them leave in the distance before crawling back into his house and pulling up the Spider-Man blog.

 

**_New Post :_ ** **_Spider-Man saves Midtown high and may have a new love interest!_ **

 

**_Likes_ ** _ : 547   _ **_Reblogs_ ** _ : 289   _ **_Replies_ ** _ : 53 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, many apologies for the long wait for this update. i have no excuses. i just wanted to make sure this chapter was going to be okay. i really hope you liked this fic, it was my first multi chapter one and im so happy with all of the feedback so far!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!
> 
> Also i do have a [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)  
> if yall are interested to see what im up to daily. You can also request anything there in my ask box :))))

**Author's Note:**

> eek i kinda cringed but i wanted to start it slow with something easy before i do my next chapters. My  tumblr 


End file.
